


Dear Diary-Thing

by Eternal SailorM (Apollymi)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Introspection, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Eternal%20SailorM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba's thoughts on everything that happens in the manga series, as recorded in his diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary-Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



_3 Aug._  
Dear Diary-thing,

I guess Niisama wants to make sure I'm healthy and adjusted, so he made me go to a psychiatrist today. I think I fooled her. She is making me keep a journal-diary-thought book-thing, though, so maybe it didn't go over as well as I thought it did. In retrospect, I might have gone a little overboard with the eleven-year-old pranks. I don't think she appreciated the humor of the good old-fashioned spitball. I'll have to improve before Niisama sends me back again. I don't doubt he'd do it either.

Niisama doesn't act like the Niisama I grew up with too much anymore. The Niisama I grew up with never smiled often, but at least he did sometimes! I have the photographic proof! And just to make sure I never forget, I keep it with me all the time. It's my talisman against everything bad, my proof of the way things used to be, and my wish for things to be better one day.

I think I surprised the shrink-lady a bit though. Did she think Niisama was the only genius in the family? I just hide it better. I'm never going to be a world-famous CEO and inventor before I turn twenty, but that's just because Niisama has made sure I won't have to be. Niisama has gone through so much to make sure things are good for me. The least I can do is smile and be happy for him to see. Maybe it'll bring the Niisama I used to know home.

  
 _15 Sept._  
Dear Diary-thing,

I'm not sure I believe it, but Niisama lost. There is something completely wrong about that. It seems like the world should be ending now. Maybe the moon is turning to blood or something like that, and I'm missing it because I'm inside writing this. Well, we have been having a lot more earthquakes lately anyway.

If Niisama losing wasn't bad enough, he lost to this pipsqueak upstart unknown duelist, and I bet the lousy bastard cheated too. And if I ever find out what that freak Mutou Yuugi did to Niisama, I'll personally take untold revenge on him. I might do that anyway. No one hurts my Niisama and gets away with it. But how to do it?

No way. I've seen enough movies to know you never, ever write down your plans. I will not be a Bond villlian; they're doomed to lose.

  
 _17 Sept._  
Dear Diary-thing,

Either Mutou Yuugi cheats in ways even I can't see or he's hands down the best player ever, maybe even better than Niisama. Maybe. That's a very, very big maybe. No one's better than Niisama. Niisama is the best because he has to be the best. He had to be the best to beat Gouzaburou, even with cheating, and he had to be the best to keep us here.

Niisama's planning something for them, some big project. I might just have to tack a couple plans of my own into it.

  
 _22 Sept._  
Russian roulette with food! I am a genius!

  
 _22 Sept. (cont)_  
God damn Mutou Yuugi and his half-brained tagalong. How did he get by my wonderfully planned roulette? I could almost swear there were two Mutou Yuugi's... but that's impossible. Unless he's insane. That's a possibility. Multiple personalities - no, they call it Dissociative Identity Disorder now. Losing to him seems a little less ~~strange~~ impossible when you consider you might be playing against the insane.

Still, Niisama's a million times better than me. He won't lose again. Not with his new Death-T. Not even a lunatic like Mutou Yuugi can defeat Niisama's games.

  
 _25 Sept._  
Dear Diary-thing,  
I can't believe what all has happened in the last few days. Not only did Yuugi win, he beat both of us fair and square. Niisama made the games as challenging as he could, as challenging as they could get and still have a fair way out, and Yuugi still beat him. I just don't get it.

No, better still, I don't get Yuugi. It's still like he's two people. One of them's kinda shy and quiet - you know, the kind of guy even I could beat up on my worst day with one hand tied behind my back and blindfolded. The other... Well, the other Yuugi's an overconfident jerk and a bit of a prick - and I still want to know how he always wins! I think if we faced the first Yuugi, me and Niisama, we would have won hands down. It's just that damn other Yuugi.

I don't guess I hate him anymore though. I'm still peeved about what all he's done to Niisama, especially now, but he saved me from Niisama's penalty game. And supposedly Niisama will get better this time. Not like the last time he lost to Yuugi, not when he ended up acting like he was possessed by some demon of gaming or something.

Niisama's done so much - suffered so much - for me, even things he thinks I don't know about, and there hasn't been anything I could do to help him. I've tried. Yuugi beat him, so I tried to beat Yuugi - and of course, I lost. I lost all three times I tried to beat Yuugi. I swear, there's no winning against him. ~~It's not fair!~~

I shouldn't whine. Until Niisama gets better, I'm the man of the house. I'm in charge.

  
 _25 Oct._  
Dear Diary-thing,

Today is Niisama's sixteenth birthday. He's not awake yet, but I gave him a present: a locket with a picture of me in it. It's half of the picture from back at the orphanage, back when we were happy. I took the other half and put it in a locket for myself.

Yuugi said Niisama's rebuilding the puzzle of his heart. Maybe the locket will unlock a few pieces for him, like mine is a talisman for me to hopefully bring back happier times.

  
 _30 Dec._  
Dear Diary-thing,

I've decided all doctors are quacks. They say Niisama's a vegetable. They say he's never going to wake up again. They don't know my Niisama very well. Niisama never, ever gives up. He's the greatest ever. He's even greater than Yuugi. He'll get better. He'll wake up. I know it.

I just hope he wakes soon, though. The board is up to something. I can just feel it. I don't like this one bit. It makes me wonder if I should be more careful here at home.

  
 _25 Feb._  
Dear Diary-thing,

God damn Pegasus! God damn board! We've been sold out. There might still be a way around this though. They're going to have to keep an eye on me, since they think Niisama's not a problem right now. (Shows what they know! Niisama's going to wake up! I know it!) Pegasus has to beat Yuugi to take over Kaiba Corp. I'll just have to arrange it so that Yuugi forfeits out of Duelist Kingdom. But how to get there...?

I'll work on that later. I need to finish the latest part of my report for Niisama. When he wakes up, I want him to know everything that's been going on. I'll have to find time to slip it to Midori in private. How sad is it that the only person I can trust here is the upstairs maid?

  
 _9 Mar._  
Dear Diary-thing,

Where do I begin? Even 'ungodly crazy' doesn't begin to describe the past several days. I guess I might as well start at the begining though, huh?

The goon squad came after some of the papers in Niisama's safe. It was my big chance to get them to keep me with them, so I squallowed the key to the safe! It wasn't too comfortable going down, but damn, it was great watching them chase me out of the bathroom over and over again! So they took me to Pegasus' island (My very first kidnapping! I'm moving up in the world!) to keep an eye on me and wait for the key to show up. Then I snuck out, snagged some of those star chip things and a deck from some kid, and waited for Yuugi, because really, like there was a chance he'd let something like that slide? Sure enough, I didn't have to wait too long before he showed up.

What can I say? I lost. Of course. It was the other Yuugi, after all, in full arrogance. He figured me out quick enough and didn't even get mad when I tried making off with his star chips and promised to help. Of course, then this weird ventriloquist guy - with a puppet of Niisama and Niisama's deck - showed up, along with a goon, and started saying Niisama was dead and this was his vengeance. Even I have to admit he did a pretty good performance of Niisama, but there was no way Niisama was dead. Yuugi said so too, then the weirdest thing (till that point anyway) happened: the guy tried to use one of Niisama's Blue Eyes White Dragons and it wouldn't attack. Yuugi said Niisama was awake and this was his revenge.

I'm sorry to say I missed the last of the duel, after Yuugi kicked the guy's ass, because I got kidnapped by that goon (I'm so popular!) and was taken back to the castle. And can I begin to describe how much that sucked? Because, really, I don't think words suffice. And if that didn't suck bad enough, I apparently got my soul stolen by Pegasus. Have you ever heard of such a thing? Wait, of course not; you're a book. Anyway, Niisama came to save me, fought Yuugi, made Yuugi lose (that's one thing that no one will tell me the 'how' on), dueled Pegasus, lost, and got his soul stolen too. I bet Pegasus cheated; he's the type, the bastard.

Anyway, Yuugi to the rescue yet again. Apparently, he trounced Pegasus (as per usual) and got us our souls back. Typical Yuugi, you know.

I do have to say I'm curious about who's behind these rumors of Pegasus being all dead and mutilated and stuff. I'd like to give them a big reward if it's true. No one puts me and Niisama in cards and lives to tell the tale!

The best part of the whole thing is, Niisama is alive! Not only that, he's awake too! And it's not the 'demon of gaming' Niisama either! He even let me hug him, and he listened to me about taking Yuugi and the others back with us. Okay, it's not the Niisama from before we became Kaibas, but this Niisama is enough like him for me. There's a light in his eyes that I haven't seen there in years. I guess I do have something to thank Yuugi for. (Niisama said something about 'the other Yuugi'. Does that mean the whole split personalities is true?) Not that I'm planning on ever doing that. That helicopter ride was all the thanks they're getting.

  
 _10 Mar._  
Dear Diary-thing,

Niisama ruffled my hair today. He's never done that before! This is so cool! I feel like I should be keeping a log of this or something, in case Niisama ever regresses to the way he used to be. 'Today Niisama said more than ten words in a row.' 'Today Niisama paid attention to me without me having to pass him a memo on it.' Come to think of it, I've been getting a lot more attention lately. This is really cool!

I probably shouldn't keep thinking of that Niisama as 'the demon of gaming Niisama', but I do. That Niisama was so much different from the Niisama I grew up with, as well as the Niisama I have now, that he might as well have been a different person. This Niisama is utterly cool, though! He's been laying down the law left and right at Kaiba Corp., showing everybody who's boss: him. I don't think I've ever seen so many people scramble quite so fast. It was great. Oh! And I'm a VP now! I rock!

Getting your soul stolen makes for some pretty spectacular nightmares, though. I tried to go to sleep once last night, and I woke up screaming and covered in sweat. I need to find a better solution to this. Better than video games all night, anyway.

  
 _12 Mar._  
Dear Diary-thing,

This is a first that needs to get marked down. I was going to stay up and play video games all night again. (It's better than having nightmares anyway, and it's not like I'm going to get in trouble at school for sleeping.) Anyway, I'd barely gotten past one level before the door cracked open. I don't know, I guess I was expecting the maid since Midori tends to worry. Well, Diary-thing, it wasn't Midori. No, it was Niisama! Niisama came to check on me!

Oh, I got a little bit of a scolding for still being up on a school night. I'm not letting that bother me because Niisama actually cared what I did; the old Niisama never did, so that was actually nice, even if I was in trouble. Anyway, it was embarrassing, but I finally went ahead and told Niisama about the nightmares. Okay, it was really embarrassing because it seemed really weak when Niisama's really strong.

Anyway, long story short, one minute I'm staring at my game controller, about to die of embarrassment, the next I'm dangling over one of Niisama's shoulder. Wow, I mean, I always knew Niisama was strong, but wow... He's like Superman or something. Definitely not bad for someone just a few days out of a six-month coma. Everyone wishes they were as cool as my Niisama!

  
 _21 Mar._  
Dear Diary-thing,

Been crashing in Niisama's room a lot lately. Hey, it's a good way to keep from having nightmares -- and to make sure he doesn't work till he drops. Niisama redefines workaholic. To be fair, he's working on improving the Duel Disk, and that's a lot of work.

I've managed to get him to promise to take one day off a week to just hang out with me and not work any later than eleven on school nights. I was hoping for two days off and nine o'clock, but Niisama's much better at negociating than me. I'll have to get better at it and renegociate our agreement.

I think this Sunday, for our first family outing, I'm dragging Niisama to the park. Some sun might do him wonders.

  
 _25 Mar._  
Dear Diary-thing,

I think Niisama's a vampire. Either that or he just burns really easy. How long has it been since he's been outside for any stretch of time? From now on, all Sunday activities will either have to be inside ones or with limited outside time.

Poor Midori. She's having to put up with Niisama grumbling because he burned so badly. It's going to be milk baths and aloe vera for a while, she said. Maybe I can convince him to lay out of work till the burns die down.

  
 _25 Mar. (cont)_  
Dear Diary-thing,

Mwahahaha! It took some convincing, but Niisama's a homebound boy tomorrow. It wasn't too hard actually. I just pulled some pretty convincing puppy eyes. But I do have an extra day with him all to me. But tonight - Vampire Movies Night!

  
 _26 Mar._  
Dear Diary-thing,

No more Vampire Movie Nights ever again. Yeesh, Niisama knows how to pick the really, really scary ones. I had nightmares of a freaky shape-changing scary-as-shit Pegasus with gigantic sabertooth fangs. I just wanted to prove to Niisama that he needed to see the sun sometimes, not have the damn piss scared out of me.

 _Mokuba, do we need to have a conversation about your language? - S._

  
 _30 Mar._  
Dear Diary-thing,

We've been outed. Niisama's writing notes in here too now. I don't know. It's kinda cool. But, Niisama, we're not doing the girl thing and having an exchange diary! That'd just be goofy... and girly to boot. Way too uncool. I don't know about you, but I have a reputation to maintain.

 ~~Hey, Niisama, for our Sunday this week, do you want to check out Black Crown Games? I heard it's supposed to be pretty cool. (And it wouldn't be supporting Yuugi.)~~ Wait, wait, this week is the all day marathon of that program with the sci-fi shows explained and UFOs debunked! Next week maybe? Show those creeps how real gamers play?

  
 _6 Apr._  
Dear Diary-thing,

I guess Niisama didn't feel like commenting so the plans are on: Black Crown Games this Sunday. I seriously can't wait to show these guys up.

In other news, it's starting to look like the rumors are true, and that bastard Pegasus really has kicked off. Either that or someone's shamed the hell out of him and he's in deep hiding. I can live with either of those. And, on a more fun note, Domino Museum is getting a new Egyptian exhibit. Here's hoping this one goes better than the last one and doesn't drive everyone associated with it absolutely bonkers! I heard one guy got his teeth bashed in or something! There's supposed to be a chick running this one, though. That'll be neat. You know: boobs.

Hey, Niisama: It's three months and a day till my birthday. Can I have a stripper?

 _4-7: I am seriously going to pretend I didn't see that, Mokuba. You're turning twelve, not twenty. Also, check today's paper: Black Crown Games burned down. Apparently your friend Yuugi was inside but is somehow okay. He's in the hospital with mild burns and smoke inhalation. We are not taking our Sunday to go visit him. -S._

  
 _7 Apr._  
Dear Diary-thing and Niisama:

Yuugi is not my friend!! I just go to see him sometimes because all the kids my age are nitwits. Most of them don't know a single kanji outside of their own name, they'd never be able to do a simple cost-benefit analysis spreadsheet to save their lives, and a lot of them want to call me 'Mokuba-chan'! I don't look like a girl! It's not fair! Why do I have to be a 'Mokuba-chan'??

Anyway, I'm going up to the hospital to visit Yuugi a little, so Niisama and I can have our day tomorrow. Finding time is starting to get a little harder now that school's started back. A whole new year of being smarter than everyone else in my grade and most of the teachers too. I wish I could skip up a few grades. As it is now, I'm getting a lot of quality nap time and that's about it. Maybe it'll be better next year in junior high.

  
 _7 Apr. (cont)_  
Dear Diary-thing,

I got the 'these are your formative years so skipping grades would be bad' talk before I went to see Yuugi. I'm debating. Okay, no, I've decided. It's a little annoying after having so much time running on my own judgment, but I really like having Niisama back and looking after me.

While I was at the hospital visiting with Yuugi and the others, Niisama apparently got called to the museum to talk to the chick who's running the exhibit. I wonder what she said to him to get him in such a strange mood tonight. When he got home (a long time after me too, mind you! I'm not used to Niisama staying out nights when he's not working), he started telling me about a new tournament he's planning. His very own Battle City. First, there are new cards and Duel Disks to test first, though. This is going to be fun!


End file.
